Sólo me queda soñar, hasta que se haga realidad
by hina ale
Summary: Su amistad había terminado, las promesas que hicieron de niños, todo eso quedo atrás, vivian una rutina, día tras día lo mismo, se veían a los ojos, deseando estar juntos, sabiendo que nunca iba hacer, hasta que esa rutina los dejara libre --NejiHIna--
1. La misma rutina

**Hola**

**Esta es otra historia Hina Neji, es una de mis preferidas, lo malo es que la escribí hace mucho, tal vez mi narración no sea tan buena como lo es ahora, y tal vez tenga varios errores, espero no les moleste eso, y que este fic sea de su agrado.**

_**Sólo me queda soñar, hasta que se haga realidad**_

_**Por:**_

_**Hina Ale**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**La misma rutina **_

_Los finos rayos del sol se introducían entre las cortinas de color blanco de una habitación, una joven de cabellos largos y de color azul oscuro, dormía placidamente hasta sentir el sol es sus ojos, se giro hacia la pared y se tapo el rostro con el edredón, quería seguir soñando con él, la única persona que tenia cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el que por más lo quisiera no podía demostrarle sus sentimientos, ella lo amaba, se había dado cuenta desde que era una niña, ahora tenia dieciséis años y su amor había crecido más por él, tanto tiempo trato de olvidarlo y lo único que lograba era herir su corazón, ahora lo que le quedaba era soñar, solo ahí podía estar junto a él._

_Escucho el despertador sonar cada vez mas alto, saco su mano derecha de entre las cobijas y apago el reloj, volvió a meter su brazo y se acurruco, aún no quería despertar, escucho que tocaban la puerta, no quiso atender la llamada y se hizo la dormida, la puerta se abrió poco a poco y un joven de diecisiete años se asomo, cerro sus ojos fastidiado, eso se había hecho una rutina, siempre tenia que ir a despertar a la dormilona de su prima, se adelanto a la habitación hasta quedar junto a la cama, tomo el despertador de la mesa de noche y lo encendió para que sonara dentro de cinco minutos, camino hasta el escritorio y lo coloco en la parte más alta, salio de la habitación como todas la mañanas sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_Se había vuelto a dormir, hasta escuchar el odioso despertador, volvió a sacar su mano, pero esta vez no lo hallo, se quito las cobijas del rostro, volvió su mirada hacia todos lados hasta ver el reloj en el escritorio, "¿Como llego ahí?" se preguntaba todas las mañanas, pero nunca tenia respuesta, una vez trato de vigilar a la persona que lo hacia, pero como siempre el sueño la invadía, ella sabia muy bien porque cada noche no podía dormir, la razón era sencilla, al lado de su habitación se encontraba la de él, cuantas veces deseo levantarse en esas noches tormentosas y buscar refugio en sus brazos, pero sabia que estaba mal. Se levanto con pesadez de la cama y camino hasta el despertador, dándole un golpe fuerte lo apago, cuanto lo odiaba, ese maldito artefacto no la dejaba soñar con él._

_Entro al cuarto de baño, se miro el rostro en el espejo, aunque intentaba ser feliz y lo dijera, su mirada decía lo contrario, se veía completamente triste, llena de soledad, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y entro a la ducha, como todas las mañanas se bañaba con agua fría para dejar de pensar en él y así despertar de una buena vez._

_Después de esa ducha y de vestirse con el uniforme del colegio salio de su habitación encontrándose con esa persona, ella lo saludo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que él solo la volteo a ver con odio y se encamino hasta el comedor, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, su indiferencia le dolía, muchas veces su mejor amiga Sakura le decía, que lo olvidara, que además de ser un amor imposible, él no la quería, ni siquiera la quería como familia y eso era lo que más le dolía._

_Siguió su camino hasta el comedor, él ya se encontraba desayunando al verlo su mirada cambio a una melancólica, mordió su labio inferior para tratar de borrar esos pensamientos, tomo asiento frente a él, como cada mañana, pronto el silencio fue roto por su hermana menor que se sentaba junto a ella, cuanto la envidiaba, su hermana Hanabi tenia el honor de sentarse junto a él, al verla le sonrió con sus respectivas sonrisas fingidas, ya que las verdaderas eran solo para él, se levanto al haber acabado con su desayuno y se dirigió a su cuarto, para tomar su mochila, se vio por ultima vez en el espejo, sonrió para si misma y siempre esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le dolía, ¿por que no podía ser feliz ?, ¿Por qué sufría si no lo veía? y si lo veía su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver el odio en su mirada._

_-¿Por qué me odias? Aun recuerdo aquellas tardes cuando éramos niños, siempre sonreías para mí y ahora solo me diriges esa mirada de odio- cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esos recuerdos la hacían feliz, pero también la entristecían. De nuevo tocaron la puerta- Adelante- dijo ella mientras empezaba a guardar sus útiles._

_-Hinata, dice Neji, que ya es la hora y que si no te apuras te dejara- dijo su hermana menor de diez años, para luego salir de la alcoba._

_-Siempre me mandas a llamar y cuando bajo ya no estas, ¿Por qué lo haces? Será solo por cortesía._

_Salio de la habitación y se encamino a la entrada de su casa y como ya era de costumbre él ya se había ido, salio de su casa y con paso normal se encamino al colegio, diviso a su primo a unos cinco metro de ella, pero no se apresuro, sabia que él no quería su compañía, entonces para que adelantarse, era hacerse mas daño._

_Siguió con su mirada hacia a bajo, sin notarlo paso al lado de su primo, sintió su miraba fría en su espalda pero no se giro, siguió con su camino, unas calles antes de llegar a la escuela, escucho que la llamaban, se giro y vio a su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, venia corriendo, se río para si misma, al joven rubio siempre se le hacia tarde, se encontró con la mirada de su primo, cuando su amigo paso junto a él. Se detuvo a esperarlo, cuando ya estaba a su lado siguieron su marcha._

_-Buenos días Hinata- dijo Naruto con una de sus mil sonrisas._

_-Hola Naruto- exclamo la joven con una leve sonrisa, siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, la joven agradeció en su interior, que él fuera un año mayor que ella, por lo menos en el aula no sentiría sus frías mirada, llegaron con tiempo de sobra al colegio, en la entrada se encontraron a Sakura Haruno y a Sasuke Uchiha, ellos llevaban saliendo desde los doce años, era un amor sin fronteras como los llamaba Hinata._

_-Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke- dijo Hinata saludando a sus dos amigos._

_-Hola Sakura, Teme- dijo Naruto._

_-Hola, Hinata, Naruto- dijo Haruno, el Uchiha solo hizo un sonido extraño como saludo, agarro la mano de su novia y se encaminaron al aula. La jornada de clases termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como todas las tardes se dirigió al patio junto a Sakura, ese día no tenia practica, pero los chicos si, ahí estaba el amor de su vida con el cabello amarrado a la altura del cuello, sus ojos tan iguales a los de ella, la miraban, él observaba cada centímetros de ella, siempre hacia lo mismo, pero cuando su prima no lo veía, Neji salio del partido, mientras le pasaba el mando a Uchiha._

_Se sentó en una banca y tomo un poco de agua, no sabia porque, pero si ella estaba presente él no se podía concentrar, como debía, aún recuerda aquel día, en el que creyó que estaría a su lado para siempre._

_**-------------Flash Back------------ **_

_Un niño de unos nueve años corría hacia el lago, su prima se había tropezado y había caído al agua, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro en su auxilio, vio la mano de la pequeña, nado hasta ella y gracias a Dios la pudo sacar, pero al parecer era tarde, ella no respiraba, se culpo por haberla dejado sola, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, se abraso al cuerpo inerte de su prima y para su suerte ella empezó a toser._

_-Neji- dijo la niña, al ver a su primo tan cerca de ella, este le volvió a abrazar, se separo de ella un poco para verla a los ojos._

_-Hinata, prométame que siempre estará junto a mí, yo no podría vivir sí no fuera a si- dijo el niño volviendo a abrazarla._

_-te lo prometo Neji- dijo la pequeña abrazándolo más fuerte._

_**---------- Fin del Flash Back------------ **_

_Ese día supo que le amaba, pero no como su prima, él no podía sentir eso, estaba mal, pero como olvidar, como arrancársela de su corazón, desde ese día no le hablaba, no de la misma manera, pero aunque no conversaran, Neji siempre estaba cuidándola, pendiente de que nada le ocurriera. Subió su mirada hacia el cielo._

_-Como me gustaría ser como esos pájaros que vuelan libremente, pero estoy atado al suelo, atado a ti, trate de todo, para olvidar lo que siento, pero Hinata, por más que lo intento no puedo hacerlo, cada día despierto haciendo la misma rutina, para que nada cambie entre nosotros, sé que si algo cambia todo se complicara, por eso no puede hablarte, aunque es lo que más deseo, no puedo hacerlo, sólo en mí sueños te veré._

_Hina Ale_

Déjenme un comentario sí, no sean malas, quiero saber si seguirlo o no.


	2. Hoy no es un día normal

Hola chicas ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero hay unos que me dejo pensando, así que quiero aclarar unas cosas.

Yo nunca lo he subido acá, pues hace poco me registre, cuando comencé a subir el otro fic, pero si lo he subido en otras paginas, tal vez de allí se les hace parecido.

Yo soy Hinata h en "Narutospain" como también son Hina-Ale en imperio nipón, sólo ahí he subido ese fic, así que si lo hayan en otra pagina, que no creo, me avisan porfis. Porque sólo en esas paginas estoy. Espero esto sea un malentedido, hay un fic aquí que se me hace parecido a este capi, muy parecido, ahora no recuerdo cual, pero tengo que decir, que este fic lo escribí hace más de un año, ya días que esta acabado.

Así que les vuelvo a pedir, que si lo han visto en otro lado, que no sea esas pagina que dije, me informan ¿si?

Ahora gracias a:

Star Flowers: Hola, como ya viste arriba, espero que si lo leíste haya sido en alguna de esas dos paginas, gracias por leer este, y haber terminado de leer el otro.

Claressa: siiii esta si tiene final feliz, y claro que la voy a continuar, siempre que ustedes lean n_n

CissaCheshire : jejeje, entonces creo que no pregunto si sigo con esto ¿verdad? Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste como va la cosa.

Karix: esta también es una de mis parejas favoritas, para no decir mi preferida ^^

Mina-San86 : que bueno que lo encontraste, gracias por seguirme con este también.

Maranine Scual: creo que ya me explique, me dices si fue acá donde lo leíste, porque eso si sería raro, al menos de que yo tenga tan mala memoria, pero no creo, sí, no lo he subido acá, uff que problemático.

Miyako Hyuuga1912: Hola, que bueno que te gusto, y sí, ese Neji con sus miradas frías, pero por dentro se derrite por ella jiji

Bueno chicas, espero me ayuden con eso de que mi fic se les hace parecido.

Y mientras les dejo el otro capi.

Espero les guste y me dejan un reviews para así seguir más seguido.

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Hoy no es un día normal**_

_Todo seguía como siempre o al menos eso quería pensar él, como todas las mañanas su despertador sonó ,y tuvo que dejar de soñar para alistarse para la misma rutina, se levando con pesadez, aún no quería despertar. Se Pregunto ¿Por qué los estudios comienzan a tan temprana hora? Vio la hora en el reloj, era un poco tarde, al parecer el despertador había sonado y él no lo escucho la primera vez, se acerco a la ventana el día estaba soleado, ni una sola nube se encontraba en el cielo y una manada de golondrinas volaba hacia el sur._

_Salio de su habitación, tendría que volver a levantarla, llamo a la puerta y como todas las mañanas no tuvo respuesta, entro y camino hasta la cama, busco con la mirada el reloj._

_- "No esta, ¿Dónde diablos está?"- se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba con la vista toda la habitación; sin duda el reloj había desaparecido, suspiro, tendría que hacerlo y con eso romper su rutina, acercó su mano a la silueta que se encontraba bajo las sabanas en la cama y la movió ligeramente, escuchó un gruñido._

_-Hoy no quiero ir- dijo la joven, mientras se ocultaba más entre las sabanas, Neji refunfuño para sí mismo._

_-Hinata despiértate, que se nos hará tarde- La Hyuuga no podía creer lo que había escuchado, él le estaba hablando, sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de su primo, más de cinco años sin que él le dirigiera la palabra, se quito rápidamente las sabanas del rostro._

_-Bueno días Neji- Dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Hinata, ya es tarde- exclamo el joven saliendo de la alcoba, ella salio de la cama aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, agradeciendo a su amiga por lo bajo, acordándose del plan que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida._

_**-------------Flash Back------------ **_

_Hinata se encontraba camino hacia la cancha, donde la esperaba Sakura, ese día ella no tendría practica de teatro, de lejos pudo ver a su primo jugando, sonrió al verlo, nunca lo había visto jugar, por ser la actriz principal de club de teatro, no había podido ir a ningún juego, a veces corría hacia la cancha, después de su practica, para verlo jugar aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, pero cuando ella llegaba, él salía del juego y le daba la banda de capitán a Sasuke, siempre era la misma rutina y ese día no seria la excepción, al llegar a las bancas, Neji salio de la cancha sentándose al otro lado._

_-Hinata, ven a sentarte- la llamo Sakura mientras le hacia un campo en una banca cerca de la portería._

_-perdón, por la demora, tuve que repartir los libretos de la nueva obra-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga._

_-¿Cómo se llama la obra?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a su novio que ahora llevaba la pelota y se acercaba a la portería, la joven grito de alegría al ver el gol._

_-Juntos al fin- dijo Hinata, aplaudiendo por el gol dado por su amigo._

_-¿juntos al fin?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos, Hinata asintió- se escucha bonito, ¿De que se trata?_

_-Se trata de una joven pareja la cual es separada desde la infancia, sus sentimientos no cambian aunque no estén juntos, pero la vida les vuelve a dar una segunda oportunidad, todo depende de ellos, de que esta vez estén juntos para toda la eternidad._

_-Hay Hinata, que lindo se escucha, ya quiero ver la obra- Dijo emocionada- Eres una de la mejores estudiantes, la mejor actriz de teatro y además escribes las obras, ¡eres increíble!_

_-Gracias Sakura, pero ¿sabes? esta vez no quería ser la actriz principal- Exclamo algo pensativa._

_-Lo escribiste, conforme a lo que sientes por él ¿verdad?- La Hyuuga asintió- Vamos Hinata, debes de dejar de pensar en él, sé que es difícil, pero es lo mejor para ti- Le dijo mientras le sostenía las manos de su amiga, dándole apoyo, pero en el fondo sabia que ella no podría olvidarlo, toda su vida enamorada de alguien imposible._

_-No sabes como lo he intentado, cuando él dejo de hablarme, pensé que mi corazón lo olvidaría, pero no fue así, más bien, lo ame más, sé que esta mal sentir lo que siento por él, pero no puedo hacer nada- expreso mientras cerraba sus ojos, negando la salida de las lagrimas._

_-Lo siento Hinata, pero sabes- exclamo algo emocionada- Yo pase lo mismo con mi Sasuke y ahora míranos, tal vez haya una segunda oportunidad, como en tú historia._

_Hinata sonrió y volteo haber a su primo que se encontraba sentado viendo el cielo azul, se veía en paz, tal vez lo mejor era olvidar y tratar de arreglar su relación con él._

_-Hinata, ya supiste ¿quien es él que te despierta?- la Hyuuga negó con la cabeza- tengo un plan, para que sepas quien es._

_-¿Qué plan?_

_-Mañana no pongas el despertador, de todas maneras siempre lo apagas, pero escóndelo en una gaveta o algo así, la persona que enciende de nuevo el despertador, no le quedara de otra que despertarte él mismo._

_-¿Y si no lo hace?_

_-Lo hará, estoy más que segura- le respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza._

_**---------- Fin del Flash Back------------ **_

_El plan de su amiga, había funcionado, pero no podía creer, que su primo era el que la despertaba cada mañana, un nuevo sentimiento se albergo en su corazón, junto a la alegría que sentía, tal vez si tenia una segunda oportunidad, auque él no le correspondiera como ella quisiera, la idea de que él la amara como un familiar no le importaba, total de estar junto a él._

_Salio del cuarto del baño ya cambiada, se peino recogiendo su cabello en una media cola, agarro su mochila ya lista y bajo al comedor, ahí estaba él, con el cabello mojado y suelto. _

_Se sentó al lado de él, ese día no seria igual, había decidido hacer lo que nunca hacia y cambiar por completo esa maldita rutina que la sofocaba, al sentarse sintió la mirada de su primo, ella lo volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa, siguieron desayunando como siempre sin decir ni una palabra, pensó que eso era imposible de cambiar, aunque lo deseó, ella quería romper el mutismo que siempre los rodeaba, pero nunca hallo las palabras, acabo de desayunar y corrió al baño a lavarse, se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y corrió hasta la entrada._

_-Hinata, Neji te esta esperando- le dijo Hanabi mientras caminaba hacia su habitación._

_-Ya lo se- Corrió más rápido, ahí estaba él, terminando de agarrarse el cabello- Ya estoy lista Neji- el joven la volteo a ver y sonrió de medio lado._

_-Hoy va a llover- dijo con la misma sonrisa, mientras se colgaba la mochila de lado- Vamonos- le pareció extraño, sin duda ese día no era uno muy normal, todo había salido al revés y por esa razón se encontraba caminado hacía el colegio al lado de su prima, un grito que provenía del otro lado de la calle, les llamo la atención, una joven de cabello café, agarrado en dos colas bajas corría hacia ellos._

_-Neji espérame- dijo al cruzar la calle, los primos se detuvieron- Gracias- dijo agarrando del brazo al joven para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Por qué nunca me esperas?_

_-Porque eres muy lenta- le respondió sin verla, ella sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a la actitud del Hyuuga, así que se abrazo más al brazo de él._

_-¿Tú quien eres?- pregunto la joven._

_-Soy Hinata Hyuuga, la prima de Neji- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, nada en ese día podría arruinar su felicidad._

_-¿Tú prima? No sabia que tenias una prima- exclamo viendo a los dos- Soy Tenten Amaya, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo es que nunca los he visto juntos?_

_-Pues, ¿Por qué?- decía Hinata un poco perturbada- "su amiga ni siquiera sabia que existo, se ve que no le caigo bien, ¿que paso entre nosotros Neji?"_

_-Por que nosotros vamos en un grado más que ella- respondió el Hyuuga- Deja de preguntar tonterías._

_-Era una simple pregunta, no era para que te enojaras, por eso te daré un beso- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso muy cerca de los labios._

_Hinata al verlos, sintió que el corazón se le detenía, dejo de caminar por un momento, mirando hacia al cielo, Neji ni se inmuto a tal gesto y ella apenas podía acercarse, sólo lo abrazaba cuando era su cumpleaños y en navidad, por que era necesario y esa joven podía besarlo si preguntarle._

_-Creo que los estoy molestando- dijo al empezar a caminar, Neji la volteo a ver, queriéndole explicar- Les deseo lo mejor- Exclamo mientras empezaba a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas._

_Llego corriendo al colegio y como todas las mañanas Sasuke y Sakura, la esperaban en la puerta del colegio, se abrazo a Sasuke sin pensarlo, necesitaba que la consolarán, Uchiha miro a su novia mientras abrazaba a Hinata, Sakura la miro con melancolía, sabia que tenia que ver con Neji, miro hacia el portón y el primo de su amiga venia entrando agarrado de la mano con otra joven._

_-Sasuke creo que debemos llevarnos a Hinata, antes de que se acerque Neji- Sasuke asintió y se encaminaron hacia la terraza._

Continuara…

Hina Ale


	3. Lo siento

**Hola Chicas**

**Perdon por la demora, pero es que he estado encerrada en la Univercidad, trabajos y examenes es de lo único que he escuchado todos estas ultimas semanas.**

**Espero me disculpen, y quieran seguir mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios, los he leido todos, y espero que me sigan mandando ^^**

**Y ahora el fic**

**--**

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Lo siento**_

_Hinata seguía en los brazos de Sasuke, él siempre había cuidado de ella y al estar de esa manera sentía que adquiría valor. La campana que avisa el comienzo de las clases acaba de sonar, pero Hinata aún no se sentía de ánimos de entrar y se aferraba más al pecho de Sasuke._

_-Hinata, creo que deberíamos ir a clases- exclamo Sakura, en su voz se escuchaba la preocupación por su amiga, le dolía verla así, sabía muy bien como se siente que te ignoren y más una persona que esta siempre a tú lado._

_-Sakura, adelántense ustedes, yo- Dijo Hinata, separándose de Sasuke, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro, les dio una sonrisa llena de dolor- Yo ya estoy bien, no se preocupen, adelántense ustedes, nenecito estar un momento sola._

_-Pero- Sasuke agarro el hombro de Sakura, ella lo volteo a ver, mientras él negaba con la cabeza- Estas segura- Hinata asintió con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke agarro la mano de su novia y la encamino a la salida, bajaron las escaleras, cuando se encontraron con un joven de cabello largo que iba para la azotea, Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para seguirlo, pero el Uchiha la agarro de la cintura atrayendo hacia él- Pero Sasuke es._

_-Lo sé, pero creo que es buena idea dejarlos solos, Ellos tienes que arreglar sus problemas, no te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a clase- le dio un beso en los labios y se encaminaron al salón de clases._

_Hinata miraba el paisaje desde arriba, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello, su mirada diviso a una joven de cabello café que corría para llegar a tiempo a su clase de física, la misma joven que hizo que su día soleado se convirtiera en una tormenta, cerro sus ojos y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada, llevo sus rodillas hasta el pecho y las abrazo, mientras recargaba su frente en ellas._

_-Hinata- escucho su nombre en un susurro, levanto su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, se secó las lagrimas lo más rápido que pudo, nunca le gusto que él la viera llorar- ¿Estas bien Hinata? ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Hinata lo veía atónita, como es que él, la persona que siempre la ignoraba, se podía ver tan preocupado, se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo y le sonrió._

_-Estoy bien Neji, no te preocupes, ahora tengo que ir a clases- se dio la vuelta, pero su primo la agarro de la mano, para no dejarla ir, ella lo miro asustada._

_-No me mientas Hinata, sé que estas mal, quiero que me digas quien te hizo llorar- Exclamo algo molesto y preocupado a la vez, ella miro hacia el suelo, no sabia que responderle- Hinata dime quien te hace sufrir- le pidió un poco más calmado y en su voz se escuchaba ternura, ella lo miro a los ojos._

_-Tú- respondió, Neji abrió sus ojos por el asombró, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta- Me voy a mi pieza- Dijo soltándose del agarre de su primo, pero esté volvió a sostener su mano, aunque esta vez la atrajo hacia él, quedando abrazados._

_-Yo lo siento Hinata, nunca quise hacerte llorar- Neji la aferro más a él, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven, mientras que Hinata sentía que su corazón palpitaba de una manera descomunal, parecía que se fuera a salir del pecho- "No sé que decirte Hinata"_

_-Neji, te ruego que no me pidas pendón- él la miro a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras- Es que si te perdono y me vuelves a ignorar, creo que no tendría sentido, por eso._

_-No digas mas- la interrumpió el Hyuuga- Tienes razón, pero te juro que volveremos hacer como cuando éramos niños- Hinata le sonrió y se volvió a abrazar a él._

_Después de un rato, Hinata se separo de su primo, con una gran sonrisa, al fin había escuchado esas palabras, no la amaría como lo ama ella, pero si la quiere como una prima es suficiente, aunque lo que más desea es que él la ame de la misma forma, él retiro el rastro de lagrimas de su rostro, mientras la miraba con cariño._

_-Deberíamos ir a clases- Exclamo ella con una sonrisa, él asintió y se encaminaron al aula de Hinata, Neji la dejo en su aula, pero como él tenia educación física, se dirigió al patio, al llegar observo a sus compañeros sentados en el pasto, conversando placidamente, caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos._

_-¿Dónde estabas Neji?- pregunto un joven de cabello negro corto y cejas pobladas, de ojos negros igual que su cabello y tenia abrazada a su novia._

_-No preguntes Lee- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ellos._

_-¿Cómo?, ¿que no pregunte? eres mí amigo y te fuiste corriendo sólo llegaste al colegio, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

_-Siento haber arruinado las cosas con tu prima- dijo la joven, que estaba en los brazos de Lee. Neji la miro con indiferencia._

_-¿Cuál prima? ¿Neji tiene una prima?- pregunto Lee volteado a ver a sus dos amigos, Neji fijo su mirada en el cielo, ignorando por completo la pregunta- Amor, tú si me dirás ¿Verdad?_

_-Neji, tiene una prima, su nombre es Hinata y va un año menos que nosotros, por lo que vi, es una joven simpática, algo penosa, pero linda, pero hoy en la mañana._

_-Tenten, no sigas- Interrumpió Neji, con voz dura, Tenten lo miro asustada-Ya déjalo así- Él joven Hyuuga se levanto enojado, dejando a Tenten cabizbaja y a su amigo mas confundido._

_-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- pregunto Lee a su novia, ella se abrazo a él._

_-No lo sé- dijo en un murmuro- Pero nunca se había enojado por algo así._

_-No te preocupes Tenten, ya veras que para la tarde se le habrá pasado- Lee le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió mientras veía a su amigo que caminaba en círculos, un poco cerca de ellos._

_La hora de receso había llegado y todos los alumnos caminaban hacia la cafetería, en una mesa cerca de la ventana, se encontraban cuatro estudiantes, disfrutando de sus almuerzos._

_-Amor, creo que Hinata se ve feliz, ¿tú que crees?- pregunto Sakura en un susurro sólo audible para su novio._

_-Creo que tienes razón, tal vez arreglo sus diferencias con su primo, pero no debemos preguntarle nada, si ella nos quiere contar, lo hará a su tiempo- Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, que se encontraba hablando con Naruto, de lo mas contenta._

_-Sasuke, sakura- los llamo Hinata, con la mirada hacia a bajo, ellos la voltearon a ver- Quería, decirles gracias, no sé que haría sin ustedes- Naruto los vio confundido._

_-¿De que hablan?, ¿me perdí de algo hoy?- Sasuke le tiro una mirada de odio, que dejo callado a Naruto._

_-No te preocupes Naruto, no paso nada importante- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro- Hoy vendrás a mi casa ¿Verdad?_

_-Si "nunca antes la había visto sonreír de esa manera, se ve tan linda" Nos vemos en la salida, para irnos juntos- Exclamo Naruto poniéndose de pie._

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sasuke._

_-Tengo que salir "rápido" nos vemos en la siguiente clase Sakura y a ti en la salida- dijo al ver a Hinata, para luego salir corriendo del comedor._

_- "¿Qué me pasa? No me puede gustar Hinata, ella ya tiene a quien querer, aunque no le corresponde, tal vez tengo una oportunidad"_

_Naruto salio estaba por salir del edificio, pero al abrir la puerta se tropezó con uno de los alumnos que venían de su clase de física._

_-Uzumaki- Dijo el joven más serio de lo normal, Naruto lo vio asustado, nunca se habían llevado, talvez por los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él, no estaba del todo seguro, pero sentía la sangre hervir, cuando lo veía._

_-Hyuuga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, se miraron un rato a los ojos, Neji sonrió con suficiencia, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia adentro, Naruto se volteó hacia el colegio, mientras miraba con odio como Neji se alejaba, seguido por sus dos amigos._


	4. Celos

Hola Chicas

Lamento la demora, jején se me fue que estaba subiendo el fic jiji, gracias por sus rewiew, y aún no sé escribirlo, pero sé que me entendieron, espero les guste este capi ;P

Vemos…

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Celos**_

_La jornada de clases había llegado a su fin y una joven esperaba frente a la puerta principal a su compañero de laboratorio, ese día tendrían que hacer un trabajo en pareja, la joven miraba sus pies, mientras pegaba con suavidad su mochila contra sus rodillas, escucho que la llamaban así que subió su mirada encontrándose con su primo._

_-Neji- exclamo asombrada, pero también contenta._

_-Nos vamos juntos- Dijo él con una sonrisa, le quito la mochila de las manos- Vamos sí- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Hinata volteó hacia atrás esperando que su amigo llegara, pero no había ni la sombra de él._

_- "No creo que se enoje ¿verdad?"- La joven empezó a caminar junto a su primo, en un silencio profundo pero agradable para los dos._

_Naruto miraba el reloj de su mano una y otra vez, ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y el maestro no los había sacado del aula, con el lápiz empezó a golpear el escritorio, hasta que escucho que podían salir, metió su cuaderno en la mochila y se despidió con la mano de Sakura, salio corriendo hacia la salida, cuando llego se dio una gran impresión, su amiga no estaba ahí, se sentó en la escalera, creyendo que Hinata aún no había salido de clases._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- le pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Esperando a Hinata- Sasuke volteó hacia el suelo- Tú llevas la última clase con ella, entonces ya debe de venir- dijo mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Ella se fue junto a Neji- aclaro Sasuke con la mirada en el suelo._

_-¡Con Neji!- repitió Naruto, sentándose de nuevo y observando el suelo como su amigo- Pero si ellos no se llevaban, ¿Cómo es que?_

_-Arreglaron las cosas en la mañana- dijo Sasuke- creo que deberías ir a su casa, seguro te esta esperando._

_-Si, tienes razón- Exclamo Naruto emocionado, mientras se ponía de pie- Entonces iré a su casa, Nos vemos en la tarde._

_-¡Naruto!- el aludido lo volteó a ver- No es nada, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo al ver que Sakura se aproximaba._

_-De acuerdo- respondió Uzumaki un poco aturdido por la expresión de su amigo, salio corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga._

_-¿Te sucede algo Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura, parándose frete a él, el chico levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de su novia, negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa- Dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su novia._

_-Amor te noto algo pensativo, estas seguro que no te ocurre nada- dijo mientras se detenía, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero se paro frente a ella._

_-Me preocupa que Naruto se haya enamorado de Hinata._

_-¡De Hinata!- exclamo extrañada, el joven asintió- No lo sé amor, No lo creo, Naruto sabe que Hinata esta enamorada de Neji, seria tonto y frustrante que lo hiciera, ella nunca le correspondería, Hinata prefiere quedarse sola, si Neji no esta junto a ella._

_-Tienes razón, tal vez sólo son imaginaciones mías- dijo mientras reía, los jóvenes retomaron su camino hacia la casa de Haruno, aunque le parecía que su novia tenia razón, aún tenia un presentimiento que le decía que Sakura estaba mal, quiso sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza pero no pudo, sabia que sí su amigo se enamoraba de ella, tendría varios problemas y él no lo podría ayudarlo, había jurado ayudar a Hinata con Neji._

_En la mansión Hyuuga un joven de cabello rubio tocaba el timbre de la casa, una de la mucama le abrió la puerta, conduciéndolo al living._

_-Naruto, siento mucho haberme ido, sé que dije que te esperaría, pero Neji, pues- Hinata miro hacia el suelo, por lo avergonzada que se sentía._

_-No te preocupes, Sasuke ya me lo dijo, "Hinata por eso sonreías de esa manera en la cafetería, era por que arreglaste tus problemas con Hyuuga"- Naruto volteo hacia el suelo, mientras Hinata lo miraba fijamente, sintiendo que no la había perdonado por dejarlo atrás._

_-Naruto de veras que lo siento, yo._

_-Ya te dije que esta bien- Exclamo mirándola a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, eso extraño a Hinata, él se caracterizaba por ser siempre hiperactivo y verse feliz, pero esta vez su sonrisa tenia tristeza, era como las de ella._

_-Señorita, ya esta la mesa servida- Dijo una mucama que entraba a la sala._

_-Muchas gracias, Naruto me esperas un momento iré a cambiarme- dijo Hinata mientras corría hacia su habitación._

_- "¿Qué puedo hacer Hinata? Se que fue un error, ahora tengo que olvidarme de ti, pero no sé sí podré hacerlo, ¿Cómo fui tan tonto de enamorarme de ti? Tal vez no estoy enamorado, quizás sólo es una obsesión, no me puedo enamorar de un día para otro" - eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras miraba una fotografía de la joven._

_-¿Qué hace aquí Uzumaki?- el joven se volteó hacia la persona que lo llamaba y frunció en el entre cejo al ver que era el hombre que amaba su mejor amiga._

_-Hyuuga, estoy aquí por que tu prima me invitó, además esta es la casa de Hinata, no la tuya- Exclamo Naruto algo molesto. Neji lo miro con odio por el comentario que este había dicho._

_-Si, tienes razón, esta es la casa de Hinata, pero también la mía. Además, no seas iluso Uzumaki, Hinata nunca se fijara en ti, así que deja esa fotografía donde estaba- Naruto la vio por ultima vez y la coloco en la mesa._

_-Puede ser, que nunca se fije en mí, pero al menos puede confiar en mí, no es por mí que llora casi todos los días, por eso te detesto, por que estas tan dentro de su corazón y le haces más daño y yo sólo puedo tratar de consolarla._

_-Pues ni consolarla podrás, no pienso volver hacerla llorar, ahora estaré a su lado, mientras ella lo quiera así- Dijo Neji mientras salía de la habitación._

_Naruto volvió a tomar la fotografía, mientras esa ultima frase que dijo el Hyuuga, le daba vueltas en la cabeza._

_- "Así que ahora estará con ella, Hyuuga me las pagaras todas, por habérmela quitado, cuando nunca la tuve, por haberla hecho llorar y por hacerla reír"- pensó al ver, que Hinata se encontraba conversando en la entrada con su primo- "solo cuando él te hace feliz, sonríes de esa manera, de esa sonrisa me enamore, esa que nunca me dedicaras"._

_-Naruto vamos a comer- Dijo Hinata desde la entrada, Naruto asintió y camino hacia su encuentro, pasando al lado de Neji- ¿Neji comerás con nosotros?- pregunto con una sonrisa, el joven asintió y caminaron hacia el comedor principal._

_-Hinata, ¿esta tú padre?- pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga._

_-No, él esta en un viaje de negocios- la mucama les sirvió la comida y un mutismo les rodeo, siendo el único sonido, el de los cubiertos contra la cerámica de los platos, Hinata se sentía algo incomoda, por las miradas de odio de parte de su primo y su amigo._

_-Chicos ¿están bien?- Exclamo algo nerviosa._

_-Todo bien Hina, no te preocupes, bueno tengo que reunirme con Tenten y Lee- Hinata miro hacia su regazo, recordando el beso- Vendré en media hora- Dijo mirando a Naruto- Si no llego rápido seguro la novia de Lee me mata._

_-¿Novia de Lee? ¿Cuál novia?- pregunto Hinata subiendo su mirada._

_-Tenten es la novia de Lee- aclaro el joven, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- En media hora vengo Hina- El joven salio del comedor, dejando a Hinata feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro y a Naruto furioso, echando rayos por los celos._

Continuara…


End file.
